


Reevaluate

by GhastlyType



Series: Reevaluate Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ((kinda), (I guess?) - Freeform, (this is the main story that goes with my drabble book LUDS), Autistic Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Swears, In This House We Love And Respect Chara Dreemurr, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Other, Protective Chara (Undertale), Skele!Frisk AU, Skeleton!Frisk Only Has 1 HP, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Undertale Retold, Undertale Saves and Resets, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyType/pseuds/GhastlyType
Summary: A child is thrown from the only world they've known; it was possibly the best thing to ever happen to them.also know as 'You Should've Reevaluated Your Life Choices Before You Were Thrown Down A Hole'





	Reevaluate

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to doing this!
> 
> this is going through Frisk's run before LUDS and during LUDS!
> 
> you don't have to read LUDS to understand this i guess???
> 
> have fun reading :)
> 
> ps. not the best at probs anything but,,,, yEET.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a child falls and makes a friend

Frisk huddled into the corner of the alley, listening intently to the noise of the other children's screams. They fiddled with the coin they found buried in the dirt, humming as they ran their fingers on the edge; catching their nails on the ridges. This is where they went when the adults let the children out to play; they can avoid the other kids here. 

In their distraction, Frisk didn't notice the shadows filling the alley until one of them snatched the coin from their hands. The child flinched and looked up, taking in the three teenagers who were scowling down at them. The young human avoided eye contact and took they frayed edges of their sweater into their hands. Suddenly, one of the teenagers grabbed them by the hair and yanked them to their feet. Frisk began to hyperventilate a the teens screamed at them, ' _demon', 'red', 'freak_ ', the words went in one ear and out the other and Frisk kicked and squirmed from their hold. It wasn't anything new, but it still scared them; they wanted to escape. Once free, the child zipped out from from the alley, going under the teens legs and into the open village. 

Their five year old mind rushed in panic; they had to run _run **run**_! Run anywhere! Frisk ran towards the thick trees that surrounded the village, evading adults who gave out startled gasps and kids who pointed at them, screaming. The teens chased after them, laughing jollily, like it was a game. Once is the forest, the earth began to slope upwards, making the human child scramble for hold as they climbed. They reached a flatter area of land, gasping for air; the shouting was getting closer as the looked around for some kind of shelter. A cave loomed to the right of them, vines contorting the rocky ground; they took no time rushing in there. Too little, too late; the humans caught up with them as they entered, gripping them by the arm. 

The teen, the obvious leader, dragged them further in to the cave, and held them out. Frisk's face was wet with tears as they dangled over they edge of a gaping hole. 

"Say hi to the monsters, freak."

and they fell down

down

_down_

**_down..._ **

* * *

Frisk opened their eyes in the soft light, feeling around. Their head felt sticky and they were tired; maybe a nap would be best. Something was touching them, something soft and fuzzy like static. The child sucked in as much air as their small chest could take; they felt their chest rattle as they coughed harshly, sitting up. They wiped at their mouth, staring aat the drizzle of red that clung to their sweater. 

The static buzzed in again as they titled their head up and caught eyes with another child, who was floating... and red. They reached out to Frisk, hand coming closer than the human preferred; they flinched back, holding their arm out to catch themself.

PAIN.

It hurts, it hurts hurts hurts!

Their arm was bent the wrong way and it hurt and their sleeve is wet and sticky-

The red kid stuck their hand out to touch them again, "Sh- dang, are you okay?" Their voice was small and wispy, like someone whispering in hard wind, but Frisk heard them clearly. The human curled in on themself, protecting their arm and trying to shut out the bad bad bad thoughts.

Static surged through their body, jolting them out of their little protective state with a squeak. Frisk curled in tighter and begged anyone who listened to just help help shield them-

Silence... the room was shroud in a soft red. Frisk twisted around into a sitting position, wincing as they pulled their arm into their lap. The red child was staring at them with a smile; but not one Frisk was used to. It was kind, curious, amazed.

Frisk stared back at them for what felt like days (a few minutes) before the picked up their good hand. They folded their pinkie and ring finger into their palm and brought all their remaining fingers to their forehead, then made a salute-like gesture.

' _Hello.'_

The child expected the red kid to be confused, but their face lit up in a form of recognition and their smile was wider. They copied the salute and then pointed to themself, continuing by folding their thumbs, pinkies and ring fingers together and hitting their remaining fingers together on top of each other and finger spelled a few letters.

_'Hello, my name is C-H-A-R-A.'_

Frisk's mouth gaped a bit before splitting into a smile that hasn't adorned their face in years.

_'F-R-I-S-K!'_

"Chara" edged closer until they were floating just in front of the child, siging again, slowly, ' _Mute? Deaf?'_

Frisk didn't remember the sign for 'mute', so they made an 'x' with two fingers and put them on their lips. Chara caught on and nodded, "Would you prefer I speak?" they asked.

The human marveled at the others voice, nodding intently. Chara gave them a thumbs up, "Alright, Frisk!" they giggled, light and airy, like a breeze in the autumn. Frisk in turn raised their hand again, pointing at Chara and signing, _'You floating?'_

Chara hummed, a sound that makes Frisk feel comfy and nice. "I'm a ghost!" Frisk jumped up and flung their hand so it would go through the ghost's chest.

In their haste to get up, they tripped over their own feet and fell back into the flowers, making yellow petals flutter into the air. Chara burst out laughing, floating into the air and leaning back far. Frisk let out a wheezing sound that was their equivalent to a laugh. The human pulled themself out of the bed and wobbled before regaining their balance and stood in front of the ghost. The plucked a flower from their wild nest of hair and showed it to Chara who gave it a thoughtful look, "Golden flowers. They must have broken your fall."

Frisk clutched the little flower and slipped it carefully into their pocket. "There's a tunnel over there, if you wanna go." Chara said, watching as Frisk's face scrunched up. They nodded and wobbled toward the tunnel. Chara followed at a close distance, humming a lovely song that calmed Frisk immensely. A large arching doorway loomed at the end of the hall, stone that was elegantly carved to form half-pillars and a symbol that bore itself at the very top.

They slipped into the dark room; dark except for the bright light that flooded from a hole in the roof of the cave. On a small patch of dirt a large flower tilted towards them, smiling. It was smiling, because it had a face! The flower piped up in a high, overly-friendly voice, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

Chara's humming came to a stop as they, too, stared at the flower in suspicion. Said flower was bouncing slightly to some faint beat as it talked to the human, gleefully: "You're new to the underground, arentcha? Golly, you must be so confused!"

Frisk struggled not to bat at their ears while the flower talked in it's whinny voice; it was too high and made the child want the scratch their eyes out. Instead, they bat their hands back and forth, watching as their ratty sleeves moved with them. The flower kept going, as though it was some kind of practiced monologue. "Someone oughta teach you how things work around here, but I guess lil' ol' me will have to do!"

Chara scoffed next to them, muttering, "I can teach you myself. Let's move past this guy, kid-"

Suddenly, Frisk was forcefully pulled into a black and green space, finding themself in a white box. They whipped their head around, wild brown hair flying in every direction as they did, trying to figure out what was happening. A small red heart fluttered in front of them; it was like the ones they drew in the hospital for the nice nurse how read to them. Frisk took it in their hand gently, feeling its soft, fuzzy warmth. "See that heart? That's your **SOUL!** The very culmination of your being!" The flower's tinny voice explained quickly.

Chara breathed out at the SOUL, mesmerized by it, watching Frisk hold it with very careful hands. The flower laughed, "It's pretty weak right now, but it can grow stronger with a lot of **LV**!" This is when the ghost's eyebrows drew together, mouthing the word 'LV', trying to remember where they heard it before. "What's **LV**? Why **LOVE** of course!" Chara stopped, pupil's shrinking to a near non-human size.

_**Shit.** _

The flower was talking sickly sweet as it brought out little white pellets, smile stretching farther than it should. Frisk was looking between Chara and said flower, wringing their hands together behind their SOUL. The flower moved the pellets closer to the child; the red spirit's fight or flight reflex kicked in hard. They shoved themself at the young human, ghostly hands making solid contact with Frisk's thin sweater, pushing them out of the way of them small bullets. Too little too late, one wayward bullet hit the edge of Frisk's SOUL, stopping the child dead.

Numbers flashed in front of Chara's eyes: **HP 1/20**

Shit, shit, shit.

Frisk flopped down after a moment, trying to hold themself up as best as possible. Chara began to hyperventilate as they clutched the SOUL, desperately trying to keep it safe so it didn't lose that last bit of hope. The flower was _cackling_ loudly, as if this was the most hilarious thing it's ever seen. It smiled wildly, "Who could pass up an opportunity like this!?" The pellets began to spiral slowly towards the quivering SOUL; so painfully slow.

Chara curled around Frisk, keeping them close and just hoping, _hoping, **hoping**_ -

**_"DIE."_ **

Then-

There was nothing; no pain, no sickening split. The ghost turned their head towards the flower, who's face had scrunched together in it's own confusion. Frisk grunted in the ghost's grip as they shook the human, trying to keep them awake. They watched as as flicker of warmth in the shape of a self-sustaining flame, smacked the flower away. Chara had to keep themself from laughing out loud, as it let out a loud squeak, skittering away.

"What a _terrible_ creature! Torturing such a poor, innocent you- Oh dear!"

Chara stared in shock at the tall monster standing in front of them, who's large paws moved over her muzzle. Toriel, the _Queen of Monsters_ , rushed forward towards the two, going through Chara and dragging Frisk off of the ground, taking Chara with them. The 'battle box' disappered as she did so, color slowly flooding back in. Chara slowly let go of Frisk so they could float next to the child as Toriel's magic flooded over them.

The ghost let out a non-existent breath as the followed Toriel into the next room. The deep purple of the brick had vines creeping up and out of them, small bits of the brick was deteriorating and rubble littered the edges of the wall. The stairs flushed in a round shape, red leaves littered the ground around them, carefully swept in small pilings.

Frisk squirmed slightly as the goat woman finished her healing, blinking slightly. The small human was obviously confused at their current predicament; being held by a seven foot tall monster who smiled sweetly down at them. They reached out towards Chara, as Toriel let them down from her hold and properly introduced herself ("My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins-") with a loving smile. The child nodded and finger-spelled their name as best they could, with their shaking hands. When Toriel began to climb the stairs, Frisk looked around the room, quickly taking note o the large, red piles. They shuffled to the small clearing in between the stairs, picking up a small handful of leaves, holding them out and letting them fall from their hands in wonder.

Chara hummed tiredly, watching Frisk stare at the leaves with wide-eyed wonder.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with

 _Determination_."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is good- i was really tired towards the end, so sorry if it's barebones!
> 
> feedback is appreciated!  
> have a great day!


End file.
